The X-Edition
by Head Explody
Summary: X-Files/Early Edition: M&S investigate Gary's paper. (Some M&S Shippyness/Mulder angst, PG13 mostly for language and some violence)
1. Meeting

Title: X-Files Edition, Chapter I  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate Gary's paper (X-Files/Early Edition)  
  
Category: General  
  
Rating: PG-13 (language, some violence)  
  
Spoilers: None this chapter...  
  
  
Mulder and Scully sat on the plane to Chicago. They had just been assigned a new case.  
  
A man residing in Chicago had been receiving an "early edition" of the Chicago Sun Times. In the literal sense. He had been getting "tomorrow's paper, today," has he called it.  
  
It had fallen under the category as an X-File, although Mulder had not completely agreed. Scully had accepted it. Mulder had to, too. It was their first real case in a while. A nice break from research assignments.  
  
The plane was about to land. Mulder and Scully buckled their seatbelts. Scully looked over at Mulder, who just stared ahead. She gave a small smile and then turned back to the window.  
  
  
"What's the name of the bar again?" Scully was constantly having to smooth her hair with her hand because of the frequent breezes that seemed to penetrate the wall of no-frizz extra-hold hairspray. Haha.  
  
"McGinty's," Mulder said over the traffic. They were walking down the sidewalk, trying to find a certain bar among the others.  
  
"There it is," she said, pointing to an old fire department turned into a bar.   
  
They entered the bar, and so no sign of Gary Hobson. They had seen a picture, and the not-so-crowded room showed no signs of him.  
  
Mulder stayed by the door, looking over the faces again, while Scully walked up to the bar and asked a man where Gary was.  
  
"Oh, he's in the office. Is he expecting you?" He pointed to a door on the far side of the bar.  
  
Scully's simple reply was "Yes," then she waved to Mulder and they crossed the room.  
  
Mulder opened the door and Scully followed him inside.   
  
"Gary Hobson?" Mulder and Scully showed him their badges. Gary was doing paperwork.  
  
"Erm...yes?"  
  
"You were expecting us...Special Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI," Mulder introduced.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, have a seat." He seemed a little flustered.  
  
"We were investigating your...paper," Scully said with a touch of her old skeptic self. "You claim to get tomorrow's paper today."  
  
"Yeah, well, I do."  
  
"Do you have proof, Mr. Hobson?" Mulder asked.   
  
"Of course," he reached in a drawer and pulled out an issue of the Chicago Sun Times. He handed it to Mulder.  
  
Tomorrow's Chicago Sun Times.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
How'd y'all like the first chapter? Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Prevention

Title: X-Edition, Chapter 2  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate Gary's paper...(X-Files/Early Edition)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (language, some violence)  
  
Spoilers:  
  
  
Scully instantly thought that it was a typo.  
  
"They must have made a printing mistake."  
  
"No, they didn't," Gary insisted. "It's tomorrow's headlines."  
  
Mulder wasn't so skeptical. "Since you seem so sure...can you please prove it to us how this is tomorrow's newspaper?"  
  
"Yes, I can. But I have to wait for something to happen." He took back the paper and leafed through it. "Here," he said, showing them a story. "There's going to be a fight. My job is to go stop it."  
  
"How do you do that?" Scully asked.  
  
"Well..." he looked at the story more closely. "Ah, here. The guy who starts it irritated with the guy at the cash register because he can't give him exact change. So I have to go and stop the fight before it starts. That should prove it."  
  
Scully closely examined the paper before he took it again. He started out the door, Mulder and Scully following.  
  
Checking his watch, Gary began jogging.  
  
"Hey, don't you have a car?" Mulder asked. Gary only shook his head and kept going.   
  
"Damn," Scully said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Mulder and Scully ran to catch up with Gary, who stuffed his paper into his coat pocket and continued running down the sidewalk, trying to politely apologize for bumping into people.   
  
In a few minutes they came to the gas station. Gary looked at the photo in the paper and didn't see any sign of the car or the man. Mulder and Scully had just come up when he rushed inside.  
  
They walked in the door, panting slightly. Mulder looked around while Scully watched Gary give the cashier change. Then the man from the picture walked in. Gary led Mulder and Scully out the door and showed them the headline, which had changed to "SCHOOL RECEIVES GRANT."  
  
"Where is the headline?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I CHANGED it," he said obviously. "I prevented the fight before it started, so the headline changed."   
  
"So, do you do this every day?" Mulder asked, believing.  
  
"Well, yes. Unless there's nothing in there."  
  
"Mulder...can I have a word with you?" Scully grabbed Mulder's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Mulder, this is just a man with a paper. He might have a mental disorder, or--"  
  
Gary watched them, a pained/confused look on his face.   
  
"No, I believe it. The headline changed because he prevented the fight."  
  
"But it's impossible, it breaks all laws of space and time--"  
  
"Shh. It is what it is."  
  
"Then what do we do now?"  
  
"Well...if you want you can go to the hotel. I just want to ask him some questions and then I'll be over, ok?"  
  
Scully sighed and looked at the ground, then looked back up to her partner. "Ok...see you in a while." She hailed a cab to take her to the hotel.  
  
Mulder walked back over to Gary. "If we can get back to the bar...I'd like to ask you something about this paper."  
  
Gary was leafing through it. A look of fear and confusion came over his features. "What's your partner's name again?"  
  
Mulder's face fell. "Scully. Dana Scully."  
  
He read the headline. "FBI Agent Dies in Car Crash..."  
  
"Oh shit," Mulder muttered under his breath as he ran over to the street to hail a cab...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feeback appreciated!  
  
I know it was a little rushed...but I'm in a hurry. ^_^ Next chapters will be more detailed, I promise. 


	3. Crash

Title: The X-Edition, Chapter 4  
  
Author: --Starbuck--  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate Gary's paper...  
  
Genre: General/Action/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13 (language, violence)  
  
Spoilers:   
  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Well...I have to go back to my room. Change clothes and everything."  
  
"I'll meet you at the bar in an hour then."  
  
Mulder was a little unsure about leaving Scully alone, but he felt that he needed a shower too.   
  
"Ok," he got up, took his tie off, and walked out the door.  
  



End file.
